


But I'm A Cheerleader

by freeze_your_heart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is A Cheerleader, Alternate Universe - But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) Fusion, But I'm a Cheerleader, But whatever, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra, Lesbians, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Not Useless Lesbian Adora, also kyle needs more screentime, but - Freeform, but i'm a cheerleader AU, catra is ooc, catradora, catradora au, cheerleader!adora, conversion therapy, i didnt think it made sense for them, implied huntara/adora, implied scorpia/catra, its a good movie leave me alone, kyle is best boy we love him, ok i know bow and glimmer aren't in this, shadow weaver is not good, shes broke inside ok, the horde is a conversion therapy camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: “I miss her,” she croaked, to the surprise of Kyle next to her. He tenderly pat her back.“She's scared that maybe she's making the wrong choice,” he said softly, tilting his head to look at Adora, “but it's her wrong choice to make. You have to be willing to walk away.” He rubbed her back, sounding empathetic and a little blue himself.“What about you and Rogelio?” she asked, looking at him, gentleness in her tone. A tremor of guilt ran through her as she shivered. It was her fault that they got caught, it was her fault that Kyle had to leave the Horde in the first place.Kyle did not seem to consider this, however. “If he can’t make a stand, he just can’t make a stand.” His voice was full of bitterness and melancholy, and Adora almost flinched. She needed to make this right. Not just for her and Catra, but for Kyle and Rogelio, too.“Well, what about you?” she asked, a newfound confidence in her voice. “What are you willing to do?”***in short, adora has to convince catra to come run away with her instead of pretending to be straight.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	But I'm A Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, i watched but i'm a cheerleader yesterday and started crying so here is this catradora au.

***

The lighting of the pirate style bar was exactly how Adora remembered it. She even saw Huntara, the tall, muscular girl that danced with her the last time she was there. She swallowed a knot down her throat as she remembered that night, staring at Catra from across the dance floor with Scorpia, the loud music blasting. She quickly shook that memory from her mind, glumly staring at the drink in her hand. 

_You'll be the good girl_

_I'll be the guy to change your mind_

_Meet you at 2 am_

_Sneak you out at night_

"We could dance if you wanted to," Kyle suggested, looking at her with utmost concern. Adora had almost forgotten he was there, she was so caught up in memories of a girl with spiky, dark brown hair, and an almost feline-like smile… 

“You go ahead,” she murmured, the dance floor littered with grinding bodies and laughter and good times. She did not want Kyle missing out on all of his first experiences just because she was feeling lovesick and heartbroken. She stood up, pulling her jacket close to her chest. “I think I need to get some air.” She walked out of the bar, heaviness trudging with every step she took. 

Adora sat on the bench where she and Catra kissed for the first time, basking in the delightful but bittersweet memory, Catra’s rough lips on hers, her pointed fingers digging into her shoulders. She felt the cement beneath her hands as she felt tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. 

“You okay?” She looked up and saw Kyle, face full of worry. 

“Don’t worry about me,” she replied, casting her eyes down. She tugged at her ponytail, making it tighter. “You have fun.” 

“I…” Kyle took a seat next to her. “I’m not really in the mood, either.” 

The two sat in silence for a while, Adora feeling the weight of what had happened to her in the last twenty four hours. She had her first moments of pure intimacy with Catra, feeling something she had never felt with her needy boyfriend back at home. She then proceeded to be kicked out of the Horde, meaning she could not go back home. And Catra… she chose to stay at the Horde, pretending to be the perfect heterosexual Adora once believed she was herself. 

Adora remembered banging on Bow’s door, begging to see George and Lance, who took her in with such ease. She remembered her surprise at seeing Kyle already there, clad in rainbow pajamas. She remembered the sinking fact that she would never see her parents or her old friends again. In all of that trauma and hurt, all she could think about was the girl who had stayed behind. 

“I miss her,” she croaked, to the surprise of Kyle next to her. He tenderly pat her back. 

“She's scared that maybe she's making the wrong choice,” he said softly, tilting his head to look at Adora, “but it's her wrong choice to make. You have to be willing to walk away.” He rubbed her back, sounding empathetic and a little blue himself. 

“What about you and Rogelio?” she asked, looking at him, gentleness in her tone. A tremor of guilt ran through her as she shivered. It was _her_ fault that they got caught, it was her fault that Kyle had to leave the Horde in the first place. 

Kyle did not seem to consider this, however. “If he can’t make a stand, he just can’t make a stand.” His voice was full of bitterness and melancholy, and Adora almost flinched. She needed to make this right. Not just for her and Catra, but for Kyle and Rogelio, too. 

“Well, what about you?” she asked, a newfound confidence in her voice. “What are you willing to do?” 

Kyle looked at her with determination, their eyes being in sync. 

***

“Give me the keys,” Adora said, shutting the door to the driver’s seat. Kyle threw her the dangly keys that she noticed, with a smile on her lips, had a little rainbow flag keychain. 

“I hope she’s worth it,” Kyle muttered anxiously, climbing out of the passenger seat of the truck. 

“Is Rogelio?” 

Kyle’s face glowed a bright crimson. “I’m doing this for you, not Rogelio.” The red that dusted his cheeks said otherwise. 

Adora rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” 

The two climbed out, clad in camouflage, hiding behind a tree. There, they could see the graduation ceremony taking place. 

“There he is,” she whispered, spotting Rogelio, sporting a white suit, a forced, wide smile set on his face. She nodded at Kyle. “Let’s go?” 

“Let’s go.” 

Adora ran across the field quickly, heart racing, hoping Shadow Weaver would not notice her. Fortunately, the woman was surprisingly beaming with… joy? She narrowed her eyes at Kyle, who she noticed was kissing Rogelio quite fiercely in the corner. She caught Kyle’s gaze and guestered for him to wait with Rogelio in the truck. 

Now she would get her girl. 

“Welcome to the graduating class of the Horde,” Shadow Weaver’s dark voice said with pride. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our happy heterosexuals.” 

Adora crouched down in the empty seats, staring as Scorpia made her way across in a white dress, nervously smiling at her parents. She knew the others, like Lonnie and Hordak, would be behind her, followed by Catra, so she waited for her. 

What if she rejected her? The thought dowsed Adora in ice-cold worry, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins managed to shake it off. 

Catra came along, striding in a conservative, white dress, looking stiff, not even a smidge of a smile on her face. Adora’s heart immediately dropped. How could they do this to her favorite woman in the world? She reached and grabbed Catra’s wrist, pulling her into the pews, causing her to topple over the blonde, yowling. 

“Jesus,” Catra muttered, before focusing her amber and blue eyes on Adora. They widened in surprise. 

“Miss me?” Adora teased, a smirk forming on her face, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why are you here?” the brunette hissed, pulling herself off the other girl. Adora felt her heart clench in anxiety. 

“I came to get you, idiot,” she replied, a teasing tone in her voice. Catra smiled, a true genuine smile, before it faltered and Adora could see tears in those gorgeous eyes. 

“I can’t go anywhere, dummy,” Catra whispered, standing up, and following Lonnie. 

Waves of disappointment and anger made their way into Adora. She clenched her fists, and stealthily ran off back to the truck. 

“Where’s Catra?” Kyle asked cautiously, noticing the absence of the brunette. 

Looking up with determination in her blue eyes, Adora opened the trunk. “I have to try again.” 

***

“We have all gathered on this special day,” Shadow Weaver continued, beaming at the row of teenagers next to her, “to celebrate the wonderful Horde. Praise be to our Higher Power.” A chorus of amens followed this declaration. 

_If she could not go back to school…_

“Will our graduates please stand again?” the woman continued. 

_She would not be able to cheer._

“Scorpia.” Applause rang at her name. 

_But she still had her uniform._

“Hordak.” More applause. 

_And she would use it._

“Lonnie.” 

_One._

“And last but certainly not least, Catra.” 

_Last._

“And now in closing, I think we shall…”

_Time._

“Catra!” Adora’s voice sounded loud and clear throughout the audience and even up to the stand where Shadow Weaver and the graduates stood. She straightened out her cheerleading skirt. 

“One, two, three, four, I won’t take no anymore!” Her voice was filled with desperation as she raised her pom-poms. “Five, six, seven, eight, I want you to be my mate!”

Ignoring the cries of indignation from Shadow Weaver and the audience of parents, she continued, not breaking eye contact with Catra, who’s expression was entirely unreadable. 

“One, two, three, four,” she jumped into the air, flipping, landing on her feat. “You’re the one that I adore!” She noticed the smallest hint of a smile grow on Cat's lips. It was a good look for her. 

“Five, six, seven, eight, don’t run from me, ‘cause this is fate!” 

Adora dropped her arms, staring at Catra with even more intensity than before. 

“I love you.” 

“Adora…” Catra whispered, her soft voice still being a beautiful loud melody for Adora to hear. 

“Adora, you stop it this instant,” Shadow Weaver cried, pointing a long finger at Adora. A month ago, she would have shriveled underneath the glare of this woman. But she did not care anymore. 

“Let’s go,” Catra said, running up, throwing her arms around her neck. Adora gladly picked her up bridal style and ran towards the moving truck, climbing into the backseat, as Kyle halted the truck. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Catra murmured on the car drive as she pressed fervent kisses along Adora’s neck. Finally, their lips met, careless and soft and rough, not holding back. 

“I’m a homosexual,” Adora said, after a moment of speechlessness, “but I’m a cheerleader.” 

Catra rolled her eyes, a choked laugh coming out. “I am too, you dummy.” Her voice was full of tenderness and love. “And you can be both, you idiot.” 

Adora grinned widely and smiled. “I’m so glad the conversion therapy didn’t work.” She leaned in and kissed Catra, no, the girl she was in love with, no more counselors and parents to hide from.

***


End file.
